Sweet Dreams
by Nevemore
Summary: No one saw Russia after the fall of USSR. One day Lithuania decides to visit him. Oneshot.


A/N: Hello C: A small drabble I wrote on the bus. Hope it's not too weird.

Duh (Russian) – Spirit.

oxoxoxoxo

Lithuania stood awkwardly in front of his former captor's home, twisting the hem of his shirt nervously. The outside of the house looked worn out and tattered, paint peeling off like dead bark on a tree. The front yard was a mess. Weed overtook the grass; vines crept up along the walls. He mentally noted the broken window he broke on his way out still wasn't fixed. How would Russia react to him coming here? Will he get mad that he left him? Lithuania shuddered at the thought. He came alone and didn't bring anything to protect himself with from the other's wrath. He would have turned back right then and then if it weren't for his curiosity. No one had seen Russia since the fall of the USSR. No one bothered to come and check on him because no one _cared_. He didn't care at first too, but after the prolonged absence, he began to worry. Was he still alive? Lithuania shook his head, dismissing the though. Of course he was. The country of Russia still existed. As long the country's people remain, they couldn't die, right?

Gathering up his courage, Lithuania lifted the brass door knocker -Russia didn't have a door bell- banged it against the door and waited. Heavy footsteps were heard, becoming louder with each step, before the door finally creaked open. Lithuania looked up at the looming man, gasping in surprise. Russia looked like terrible. His hair was in disarray, its shine no longer present. His once plump face became shallow, cheekbones sticking out giving him a skeletal look. But what scared Lithuania the most were his eyes. Russia's eyes always held some kind of emotion whether it was sadness, happiness, or pure insanity. But now, Lithuania peered in closer just to make sure, they were void of anything. Empty. His eyes were dead. They both continued to observe each other in silence. Finally, Lithuania cleared his throat nervously, attempting to break the ice.

"R-Russia.. I-"

"Why privet, Litva." The others voice was deep and rugged, a pleasant smile rested on his face. "How nice of you to come and visit me again so soon." Lithuania blinked up at him. He tried to find any sarcasm in the comment but found none. Before he could ask, Russia cut him off again. "Come on in, I'll make some tea for you." He left the doorway and disappeared inside the house, leaving Lithuania no choice but to follow him in.

Once inside, Lithuania had to quickly cover his nose to keep from sneezing. A thick layer of dust covered the living room, the floor littered with empty vodka bottles. Furniture laid broken on their sides save for the biggest couch where Russia probably slept on judging from its dust free appearance. The kitchen was in the same state, if not worse. Cupboards were open, some doors hanged from its hinges, bare of any kind of food. The counters held mountains of bottles, some filled and unopened, the others not.  
Russia beckoned him to the small tea table, drawing back a chair for him.

"Sit here, da? I'll go make tea." Lithuania nodded and muttered a small thanks as he sat down. He watched as Russia retrieved a pot and a pair of cups. He set it down on the table, one cup in front of himself, and the other in front of Lithuania. Carefully pouring the tea in both of their cups, Russia continued to speak. "I hope you like it, this is my best bag of tea." He set the pot down in the middle. "Winter is about to come, I'll have to prepare for that, da? How are the baby birds you brought with you last time? They must have grown up to be so beautiful." Lithuania stared at Russia, clearly confused. He never came here before nor have he brought birds with him. Eying the empty cupboards warily, he questioned the man before him.

"Russia, have you been eating?" The Russian brought up his cup and took a sip.  
"Silly Litva, of course I eat." He leaned forward and propped up his arms on the table, his chin resting in his hands. "It's been a while, da? I'm so glad to see you again." Lithuania shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Russia, I-"

"It must be satisfying for you to see me like this, isn't it?" Lithuania tilted his head.

"Excuse me, what?"

"Sending your _duh_ here to torture me; to see me rot away in my frozen home. It must make Litva very happy." Russia buried his face in his hands, his shoulder visibly shaking. The air around him changed immediately, from emptiness to suffocating pain. He continued on. "'Serves him right', you'll say. What do they call it?" Pause. "Ah yes. Karma." Russia lifted up face, revealing his tear streaked cheeks as Lithuania watched, stunned into silence. "I'm sure the real you is out there, in your house surrounded by your brothers and perhaps even my sisters, still celebrating your freedom." Russia looked carefully at the man's face, taking in every detail. "But this is fine with me. I really don't mind. At least you're here to keep me company." Finally shaking out of his stupor, Lithuania regained his voice.

"Ivan, you're not imagining this. It's really me. I'm here." He reached over and cupped the side of Russia's face to confirm his existence. "I'm real, Russia." Russia laid his hand over Lithuania's, stroking it softly, surprise written all over his face.

"I can feel Litva?" He whispered. Sadly, his lips curved up into a forced smile as realization set in. "This is a dream isn't it? But I remember waking up...." Lithuania furrowed his brows.

"No, Russia, listen to me. This is not a dream." His only reply was a disbelieving laugh.

"Da, if Litva says so." Russia got out of his seat and approached the other, leaning down to embrace him. "You're so warm, just like the real Litva." He nuzzled his neck, purring happily while combing his fingers through the others hair. Lithuania smiled awkwardly and petting the Russian's head in return. "I like this dream. Its better than my nightmares. I don't want this dream to end. Not now, not ever. Litva is back here with me. I won't mind dying in my sleep so that I won't have to wake up.." The brunette's heart squeezed painfully as he moved back to look at Russia in the face.

"Please don't say something like that." Russia's smile brightened and he quickly got up.

"That's the answer, da? If I die now, I'll get to keep Litva by my side forever!" He rushed over to the kitchen counter, producing a long knife from one of the drawers. Turning back to face Lithuania again, he positioned the knife above his heart. Lithuania startled into motion, leaping towards him with outstretched hands.

"No! Russia!" Don't do this!" Russia chuckled briefly and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Litva" He thrust the blade in, embedding the whole thing up to the handle in his chest. "Sweet dreams."


End file.
